gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Five
Only September 27 2013 2:00:00 until the new season! Season Five of Glee premieres on September 26, 2013. Glee will air on Thursdays at 9PM EST. The premiere date was postponed for a week due to Cory Monteith's death. It was originally set to premiere on September 19. Cast Main Cast *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars Guest Stars *Demi Lovato as Dani *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Adam Lambert as TBA Source *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel Source *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *TBA as Henry Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes as Trent *Curt Mega as Nick *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette *Brad Ellis as Brad Spoilers *Adam Lambert will join the cast and play Kurt's nemesis. Source Source 2 *Three new female recurring characters, including an African-American girl named Ruby who will be at McKinley and 'twentysomethings' Julie, now known as Penny, and Ryan will be introduced. Source **Actresses auditioning for Ryan must be able to sing and play guitar. Source *A character named Henry will be introduced. Source According to the audition video, he is a Tony Award winning actor who will play Nick Arnstein in Funny Girl. *The first two episodes of Season Five will be a tribute to the Beatles. Source **There will be an album to accompany these Beatles tributes. Source *Finn's death will be handled in the third episode. Source *Five new characters including Roderick Easton, Jim Elliott, Jurgen, "A school board member," and "A nerdy girl" will be introduced Source 1 Source 2 *Glee is currently looking for a new high school star that will be a major recurring role. As always, this new man will be an excellent singer and dancer and most likely, super cute. Source *Ryan Murphy and the cast will speak to the audience through PSAs on drug abuse. The proceeds from the music of The Quarterback will be donated to a charity in Cory's name. Source *Amber was on set (8/5) and went to a fitting, making her most likely present within the first few episodes Source *Iqbal Theba was on set (8/5) Source *Demi Lovato is poised to join Glee's Fifth Season as a NYC character named Dani, a struggling artist friend of Rachel and Santana. She may have interactions with Adam Lambert's character. The crew is working around Demi's X Factor Schedule. Her character may debut in the second episode of the season, Tina in the Sky with Diamonds and have a six-episode arc. Source Source 2 *There's a new love headed into Sam's life and we've got all the details on his older woman. Phoebe Strole is the latest newbie to join the Fox comedy's fifth season. The former Broadway actress will be recurring as Penny Owen, a sophomore in college who has high hopes of becoming a nurse Source Source 2 *Glee has a new NYC set called the Spotlight Diner modeled after Ellen's Stardust Diner in Manhattan. It has a '50's Americana theme and the waitstaff sing. Rachel, Santana, and Dani work there. Source **Dani (Demi's character) will play a singing waitress alongside Santana and Rachel. She plays guitar as well. Source *Glee is using the marquee of the St. James theater on 44th street in Manhattan for Funny Girl the Musical. *Glee is filming in NYC on location on 9/9 for the episode "Love Love Love." (The director Brad Buecker is there.) Rachel Berry has been spotted outside of the St James theater, Sardi's and Bow Bridge in Central Park. The later 2 locations were also used in New York, the second season's finale as sites for a Finchel date. Episodes Albums released in or during the Season Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|Glee Sings the Beatles|link=Glee Sings the Beatles *Glee Sings the Beatles Gallery Sueseason5.jpg Lea PromoShoot.jpg Glee Season Five Poster - Kurt Jumping.jpg Tumblr mprv1h3G2G1sxa08so1 500.png S555.jpg GleeSeason5PhotoShoot-2.jpg|Photoshoot! KEVIN.jpg S5555555555.jpg JARTIST.jpg NAYNAY.jpg Tumblr mpufbolpgU1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg tn-500_1372685823_1468_glee5.jpg ADAMKURT.jpg CHRISCHRIS.jpg BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg 92fbc6fa016511e3807c22000a9e06c7 7.jpg Jenna chillin.jpg 521957 564287090295708 1449569901 n.jpg Vv.jpg Episodessectionlovelovelove.png Blaaaaam.png|Chord and Darren on set Tumblr mrzlaftv3f1r0ef3bo1 500.jpg chord503.jpg File:Tumblr_ms7vv99BI41r4ezfzo1_500.jpg BSwUL5mIQAANJRK.jpg BSwUJ9jIcAAysDS.jpg Uniforms.jpg Base.jpg Fb7fceac10d711e3b8e822000a1fbcc7 7.jpg 3e7bd8d611cd11e3a2f822000a1f985f_7.jpg E698482e11cd11e3ab2122000a9f4dc5_7.jpg 7842 10151595728049147 1492013180 n.jpg 867dcf28120d11e3b57222000a9e07e9 7.jpg Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|Cover Album Glee sings The Beatles Imagebeccaa.jpg AKAAA.png dd7cd4a8158811e3b12422000a1f901a_7.jpg|5x03 set 2ec184f2158511e3934722000a9f3cae_7.jpg|5x03 set TittyBeatlesGleePromo.gif NewbiesBeatlesGleePromo.gif BlamyderBeatlesGleePromo.gif JarleyBeatlesGleePromo.gif SamBeatlesGleePromo.gif Tumblr msv1p9RIAX1ql1znmo1 500.jpg FG the musical.jpg Sardi's.png BTu7FolCAAAI1z1.jpg 44th btw 8th & Broadway.png leamichelenewyorktweet.jpg|@msleamichele: "NYC❤" 9 Sep|link=https://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/377035880160317440|linktext=Tweet with the picture. broadwayfunnygirl.jpg|@msleamichele: "#FunnyGirl #Broadway" Sep 9|link=https://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/377104736434257920|linktext=Tweet with the picture Bridge flawless.jpg BTv-9b0CMAAoSPB.png Upcoming.jpg Gorgeous.png Stunning 9-9.jpg Casting spoiler.jpg Ruby=Bree.jpg Videos References Category:Seasons